Talk:Thaal Sinestro (New Earth)
Real Name So, the War of Light has kind of been going out of its way to give old single-name characters first or last names. Such as Arisia Rrab. In the most recent issue of Green Lantern, his dead wife refers to him as Thaal Sinestro. Is this a first name reveal? Or am I totally missing something? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Noticed that too; I thought it was some Ungaran pet name ("Dear Sinestro" or something). But I think it's safest to say right now we simply don't know. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 18:42, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I remember hearing something about Sinestro's name being "Thaal Sinestro" the upcoming Green Lantern movie. but I can't remember where I heard it. -- SFH 18:59, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I read that screenplay, somebody put it in a torrent. At the time I thought it was like the Ungaran equivalent of 'mister' but this seems to be legitimate. Let's strike it into recorded canon. I'll have it moved with a bot. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Done and done, thanks to Nathan. I'm leaving citation on the first appearance, for verification and posterity. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Main Picture Hey Guys, I was just thinking about the main picture that's being used for Sinestro's page and, if its okay with everybody, I'd like to change it and move the current picture down to the DCnU section of his page. My reasons for wanting to do this are because A) Sinestro is remembered mostly as a villain and in that picture, he doesn't look particularly menacing and B) that picture displays him as a Green Lantern, which I don't really thinks sends the message of "villainous" either. I know that for the moment, Sinestro is a Green Lantern again, but we all know that sooner or later, something is going to happen that gets him expelled from the corps again, or he's simply going to double cross or defect...again. I highly doubt that Sinestro is going to be turned into a hero after everything he's done. So I think its better to move the current picture down to the DCnU section where it states that Sinestro was reinstated, so people can correlate that image with that particular occurrence and not with Sinestro overall. If I'm wrong, well we'll just cross that bridge when we get to it. But, I was just hoping that for now, I could put in a new picture that really screams "villain" where he's all decked out in his Sinestro Corps uniform. I already found one and its wicked sweet. But if you guys don't want to swap it out, I understand. Just let me know. Also, how do you follow the Image Template? I really don't get it? --Zeeguy91 21:11, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you. Fixed. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey is it cool with people if I change the main pic to a scene from Green Lantern Corps #56? --Zeeguy91 20:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Personally I think it would be best if we used his clothing post defection but prior to Sinestro Corps. - The Hipster Badger New Earth or Prime Earth Im confused with this article. I know the Green Lantern comics weren't changed by the relaunch as much as other storylines but all lanterns besides Hal and the other main Green are labeled New Earth only. -TheHipsterBadger :We haven't gotten to them yet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC)